1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical cords and cables configured to provide a decorative aesthetic and, more particularly, to a cord and/or cable structure by which decorative elements such as leaves may be secured to convey a decorative aesthetic such as the appearance of vines.
2. Description of the Background
Electrical cords and cables are well-known commodities and their construction is governed by various organizational standards, depending on their intended applications. For example, extension cords are widely held to Underwriters Laboratories, Inc. standards. The UL is an independent product safety certification organization that has been testing products and writing standards for more than 100 years (see UL 817). In addition, the Uniform Fire Code (UFC) implements relevant standards (UFC: Article 85) as does the Occupational Safety and Health Organization (OSHA).
Since cables and cords (including extension cords) must typically extend from device to outlet (or device to device), aesthetics can be a significant issue for many consumers. Conventional cords can be fairly unsightly, and there have been many efforts to make cords more aesthetically pleasing. However, any departure from familiar structural configurations may jeopardize compliance with the appropriate regulatory standards as identified above. Consequently, most commercially viable efforts have focused on cord covers that preserve the integrity of the cord. For example, known prior art aesthetic electrical cord covers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,496; U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,243; U.S. Pat. Des. 296,332; U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,374; U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,112 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,129.
One example of a more aesthetically pleasing configuration is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,288 to Nelson issued Apr. 20, 1999, which discloses a simulated plant power line for making cords of all types appear as a growing plant. The cord itself may have a plurality of simulated leaves extending outwardly from the body, or may be a removable cover with leaves that serves as a sheath for an existing electric cord. With either option, the simulated leaves are integrally formed to the cord insulation or sheath. While these devices may fulfill their aesthetic objectives, it is practically difficult to manufacture. Protruding leaves cannot be economically molded to an elongate cord, or adhered.
Thus it would be greatly advantageous to provide a decorative cord including an insulating jacket with multiple anchoring fixtures that provide a point of connection between the cord or cable and the multiple decorative elements that will adorn it. This will allow separate manufacture of the cord pursuant to all applicable standards, and manufacture of the decorative elements which can then be securely attached to the cord insulation or sheath to enhance the aesthetics of the finished product. Examples of decorative elements include, but are not limited to, artificial leaves, artificial flowers, balloons, bulbs, artificial fruit, artificial vegetables, figures, etc. These decorative elements may be permanent, semi-permanent, or detachable/re-attachable decorations.